Operators: Off Duty
by ghost509
Summary: Ever wonder what happens when our beloved operators are off duty? Well, here's my interpretation of it.


In a world, plagued by fear of a terrorist attack at any second, only one team served as the worlds protection. A counter-terrorist unit, known as Rainbow Six. The team was consisted of 20 of the bravest men and women, from all over the world. All of which, came from a small counter-terrorist unit. They each were smart, strong, and all had a special ability that helped them on and off the line of duty, but mainly on.

But, that was on duty. When off duty in their HQ, or on a vacation they were given from time to time, they were...more or less like annoying, horny teenagers.

"Pulse! You bloody shite, get back here!"

Oh, did I mention childish?

"Sorry Thatcher, but I gotta study your EMP grenade! I _need_ to figure out how to counter it!"

We turn our attention to the TV room of the R6 HQ, which was hidden in plain sight, three blocks away from the Red Light District in Amsterdam. It was a large, lone, three story building. Equipped with gym, armory, bedrooms for each member, living room, sections for them to test and better their special gear, etc. Anyway, back to the living room.

There was one occupant in the living area. The operators name, was Timur "Glaz" Glazkov. Rainbow Six's sniper from the Spetsnaz, and his gear was a HDS Flip sight for his sniper. He was the calm and quiet type, who preferred to read a book, rather than go out drinking and gambling. His eyes were glued to his current book, "Our Mutual Friend" by Charles Dickens, his last completed novel. His eyes scanned line after line, trying his best to keep his place.

That was when two more operators came rushing into the room, one of whom was bald. Their names, were Jack "Pulse" Estrada of the FBI/SWAT and Mike "Thatcher" Baker of the SAS. Pulse's gadget of choice of was cardiac sensor, which could detect heart beats of enemy tangos...and teammates. Thatcher has EMP grenades, which could knock out enemy friendly and enemy electronics.

"Dammit Pulse, I need that! Give it back before you break it!"

"No way grandpa. You've almost gotten killed with these stupid things. Either help me make a counter, or back off."

They were on either side of the couch, and Pulse had the rest of the couch and Glaz to protect him from Thatcher. Pulse would act like he would go to the left, and Thatcher to the right. Pulse would than act like he was going to the right, and Thatcher to the left. This went on for a few seconds, before Pulse made his move and went to the left. Thatcher followed, and had to jump over Glaz's legs. Thatcher kept chasing Pulse around the couch, each needing to jump over the snipers legs.

Glaz's eye twitched out of annoyance as his friends acted like small children. Small grunts and curses sounded off as they Pulse kept running out of Thatcher's grasp. That was annoying enough, but when they didn't get enough air and kicked his legs, it was pure hell. But Glaz breathed in and out, and continued reading...Until Pulse, somehow, knocked the book right out of his hands and onto the ground.

His eye twitched and with a growl he stood up. When he stood, Pulse had just jumped over his legs again. So with lighting speed, he snatched onto the back of Pulse's gray T-shirt, and onto the side of Thatcher black T-shirt. He kept them separated, to lessen any injury. They struggled against his hold, one trying to get away, and the other, trying to get him.

Glaz than let go, only to wrap a arm around their necks, keeping them close, and in a chokehold.

"Now listen here." Glaz growled in their ears. "You two, are going to _stop_ acting like kids, and help one another. Pulse, give the man his grenade back." Pulse grumbled, but let out a short choking sound as Glaz tightened his grip. He reached out, and handed back Thatcher's EMP grenade.

"Good, now Thatcher, Pulse is right. You've screwed over almost everyone here, and almost got Pulse and IQ killed. Help Pulse, IQ, and whoever else make a counter to your EMP grenades."

"Bloody...wanker...could've asked."

"That's a good point. Pulse, why didn't you ask first?"

"I did...weeks ago...Asshole told me...to fuck off." Pulse attempted to get out. It was hard with a muscular arm wrapped around your neck.

"I see. Well, the best advice I can give is, GET OVER THIS STUPID FIGHTING AND WORK TOGETHER!" Glaz uncharacteristically shouted, before pushing the two away. They nodded, fear etched on their faces as they ran away, probably going to one of their stations to work on a counter.

The sniper let out a mix of a grunt and sigh, before picking up his book and sitting back down. He started looking for the last page was on, before another voice popped up.

"Not that I don't like it when you don't act like yourself, but why the _fuck_ are you screaming this early in the morning?"

Glaz turned around, and blushed very lightly as his friend, Shuhrat "Fuze Kessikbayev stared down at him tiredly. Fuze's special weapon is a small machine that randomly shoots tiny, but pretty lethal grenades in different directions. There was never a precise pattern, and it never happens twice.

Anyway, one of the reasons why Glaz was blushing was the fact that Fuze was shirtless. Without a shirt, his impressive muscles, a few scars, and even tattoos he had on his chest. Luckily, RAINBOW was more lenient with tattoos.

"I-Idiots were arguing again. Made me lose my place." Glaz grumbled as he stared back down at the pages of his book, trying his best not to let his stare on Fuze linger. The sniper felt himself close to drooling already! He hoped Fuze would just go back to sleep, but faith wasn't on his side.

He felt weight shift on the couch, and glanced to the left, watching as Fuze sit back.

"What book?"

"Our Mutual Friend" by Charles Dickens." Glaz informed, and sighed happily as he found his page. He sat back, propped his feet, and was about to read again. But he froze as Fuze started using one hand to mess with his hair. "W-What?"

"Just read. Doing this helps me get back to sleep." Fuze informed, as he continued his petting. Glaz was a little weirded out, but his blush darkened at the contact. He did as the older man told, and started to read.

 **(30 minutes later.)**

Jordan "Thermite" Trace stearched his arms above his head and yawned as he walked down one of the hallways that led to the living room. He was apart of the FBI SWAT, and his weapon was a breaching charge that could cut through reinforced walls like butter. He awoke every day at the same time for coffee, and took this route. Like his own routine, which he believed brought him good luck in the field.

Still walking, he cracked his knuckles and rolled his neck, the sounds of popping made him smile. But the sounds of snoring confused him. He walked into the living room, and chuckled at the sight. Both Fuze and Glaz had their feet propped up, but Fuze had a arm wrapped around Glaz, who was snuggling into his side, and had his arms wrapped around Fuze's back and chest.

Thermite walked over to a cabinet that was next to the TV, before opening and pulling out a blanket. He walked over the two, and draped the blanket over the two.

"Those two just need to fuck and get it over with." He chuckled to himself as he walked into the kitchen.

 **(Kitchen)**

The only occupant in the kitchen was Eliza "Ash" Cohen, also part of the FBI SWAT, and one of the few females of R6. Ash was, at one long point, apart of Israel's IDF, but was sent to the FBI SWAT as part of an International law enforcement exchange program, and with her skills and knowledge of demolitions, she snagged a spot in R6.

Ash was currently leaning over the island that sat in the middle of the kitchen. Taking a sip of her black coffee, she gave a small sigh of relief. Everything was quiet and peaceful, which was appreciated after a long day(or week) of nothing but gun shots and explosions.

But the female operator yet out a small yelp, and almost spilled her coffee as a large hand came down and swatted her butt. She stood up straight quickly, and glared at the culprit.

"Thermite!"

"Yeeees?" Thermite asked innocently, as he made his way to the coffee maker and poured himself a cup.

"Why the fuck did you slap me?"

"Oh, come on. Ye knows ye liked it." Thermite joked, jokingly trying a British accent.

"Did I ever tell you I'm glad we divorced?" She grumbled out.

Yes it was true. Ash and Thermite used to be married. It wasn't exactly a "happy" relationship. They fought constantly, always accused the other one of cheating, and the sex. Ugh! The sex was terrible!

"Oh come on. You know I only play around, you know, old times sake?" Thermite said, as he himself took a sip. But almost instantly gagged and spat it out and into the sink, while also pouring the mug of coffee out. "God I hate cold coffee."

"Don't we want to forget the past?"

"Not unless you wanna repeat it." He said, uncharacteristically, before walking up to her and putting his hands on her shoulders. "Look, I'm sorry for being a jackass. I hope you know I kid when I mess with you. It's all in good fun." He patted her shoulders and walked, but not without yelling "OH, and tell IQ to keep it down a notch. Just because I sleep on the other side of the building, doesn't mean I can't hear."

Ash blushed furiously at that. If he could hear, who else could? Sighing she grabbed her coffee and walked to her room. Which was just a few doors down from the kitchen. She opened the door and walked in, smiling as she closed the door shut. Her eyes fell upon a figure, who was wrapped snuggly into thick blanket. Sitting her coffee down onto the nightstand, she easily slid into her side of the bed and under the blanket, before wrapping a arm around the figures midsection. She pressed her body flush against the figures back, smiling and now spooning with the beds occupant.

"Ash?" A feminine voice asked. She smiled as the heavenly, thick German accent entered her ears.

"Yes IQ?"

Monika "IQ" Weiss was also one of the few female operators in R6. She was part of the GSG9. She uses a device, which detects electronic traps and gadgets at a distance.

"Vhere vere you?" She asked, turning around in order to face Ash.

You see, Ash was a lesbian. Yes, she _was_ married to a man at one point. But like stated earlier, they didn't connect. In fact, she learned about her sexuality after her friends took her to a strip club, in order to forget about the fight she and Thermite were having. Her friends got her a private lap dance, and well, the rest is history.

"Just getting something to drink love." Ash informed, while moving a strand of blonde hair out of her eyes, allowing both pure, big blues to stare at her own browns.

IQ nodded and yawned, before snuggling into Ash's body. The Ex-IDF officer smiled as she returned the gesture, wrapping her arms tightly around the petite females body. She wrinkled her nose as the scruffy blonde hair touched her nose, but dealt with it. They lay their together, each listening to the calmed breathing of the other. IQ listened to Ash's hypnotic heartbeat, and soon, she feel asleep. As did Ash.


End file.
